Who's Teaching Who?
by Lilliputian95
Summary: On a hot day, even Antiope needs to let off some steam. Lemony one-shot femmslash deliciousness!


The sun beating down on Themyscira was enough to make any man post up in a cool cave with some fans and spring water. It was the peak of summer and all but the strongest inhabitants of the island had surrendered the open fields in favor of shade and cool. All but the Amazons.

"Heeee-yah!" was accompanied by the sound of metal on metal and the thump of bodies hitting the ground. It was the height of summer and the Amazon army has just begun their training.

"Look where you want the sword to go," Antiope called from the sidelines as she watched two of her charges warm up their swordplay. "Venelia, plant your feet. You are giving your opponent more opportunities to catch you off balance."

The young Amazon in question snorted and then dug her heels into the dirt. Seeing an opening, her opponent lunged but Venelia was too quick. She parried with the base of her sword and then arced it in a bind, expelling the blade into the grass. She then let loose a vibrating war cry as she lept in the air to swing her leg around the shoulder and neck of her partner bringing both of their bodies to the ground in a heartbeat. She was up even quicker than that as she saluted her general.

"Were those feet grounded enough for you, General?" There was a glimmer in her eye.

Antiope inclined her head slightly to hide her smirk, then walked over to Venelia's partner who was still struggling to stand. "You fought well," she said, "You mounted a strong attack at exactly the moment when she was off balanced. If you focus on feints to cover your target you will be unstoppable." Then she stood, "Venelia, a word."

Venelia fell into step behind her general as the two walked off towards a cave that doubled as a strategy room and weapons storage. Antiope's right hand and sister Menalippe made to follow them but Antiope held up her hand. "Oversee the training," she said, "I need to discuss use of force and control with Venelia somewhere more private." Menalippe nodded and was off.

The two entered the cave and took 5 steps before Venelia wrapped her hands on the shoulder straps of Antiope's armour and pushed her against the cave wall. "Was my use of force too much for you?" She breathed as she began kissing down Antiope's neck.

"Velenia…" Antiope cautioned.

"I thought for sure that I'd planted my feet strongly enough." She murmured, planting them again so that her thigh was pushing between the general's legs. Antiope shuddered and lifted her eyes to the roof of the cave, trying to keep her composure. Venelia scraped her fingers up Antiope's thigh and then slid up to thread them in the general's hair. Antiope arched her back to press harder against her warrior. The two women met in a fierce kiss dissolving all resistance.

Antiope pounced, lifting Venelia up and carrying her to the strategy table. She made quick work of the Amazon's multiple buckles and harnesses to expose her rippling muscles. Venelia moaned as Antiope's skillful fingers began their slow circles.

"Your feet were not planted," Antiope growled, "you gave her too many openings to attack, you were overconfident, and you took unnecessary risks with a flashy move in the end." With each critique she moved her fingers faster and faster around Venelia's now moist pussy.

"I'm so sorry General Antiope." Venelia panted, "I will work hard to improve and I appreciate your instruction!" She was writhing on the table now, held together only by Antiope's strong hand on her back. "Oh Gods," she moaned, "I'm so close, Antiope."

The general brought their lips together again, swallowing the cries of her Amazon coming undone.

Antiope turned to the opening of the cave as Venelia redressed. "I am hard on you because you must be better." She said, "If there is a fight and you aren't prepared…"

Venelia wrapped her arms around Antiope's waist and kissed her neck. "You mean you care what would happen to me?"

"Of course…" Antiope turned to meet her lips. "Don't you know that?"

"Well you aren't exactly forthcoming with your feelings, ma'am!"

"I can't… I…"

"I know, Antiope. I understand. How do you think I feel with you as the General of our army! Any day you could lead us into battle and not…" Venelia broke off, her voice quivering. She coughed, forcing it back to normal. "I know how it feels."

Antiope grabbed her hand and they stood together, looking out.

"We should return to training." Antiope sighed.

"We should, so I can show you how planted my feet can be!" Venelia laughed.

"Oh I know how planted…" Antiope smirked as Venelia pulled her back out into the sunshine.


End file.
